Not Lost After All
by kissmekent
Summary: A Month after the death of Dr. Janet Frasier, SG1 finds a science lab, which contains a rather special child, who says her name is Janet Frasier. Chapter 3 posted!
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 was walking through ruins of a deserted planet which looked like it had been built by the ancients. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c were all on high alerts due what had happened on their last mission. They had lost Dr. Janet Frasier. It was not something that they, especially Daniel, was ever going to forget. That was a month ago.

But they had moved on. They kept on doing their job, because they knew that they had to move on with their life, like Janet would have wanted. Ironically, this planet had been visited by Janet and SG-8 just a week before she had been killed, where the airman had broken his collarbone, both legs, and was almost paralyzed due to a bad fall. And like she did time and again, Janet worked her magic, and, while he wouldn't be on active duty for a long time, if ever again, he would walk again. Thanks to Janet.

Then Daniel saw a cave, "Jack, I'm sensing energy readings coming from that cave. Request permission to check it out?"

He nodded, "Carter, you take point, Teal'c you keep watch outside. You see anything, you radio."

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed.

The other three cautiously made their way into the cave, it looked like a science lab of some kind. There were panels, and sensors that were still active, and then they saw it. A human child in a stasis pod. "Colonel, I'm getting life signs."

"Check it out." Daniel moved to the panels, it was in Gu'auld, and if he could read the screen correctly: "Jack, if what I'm reading is right, it's a cloning lab. And that child growing in the pod was created 5 weeks ago, that was when Janet and SG-8 were here. With your permission, I can easily bring the girl out of stasis. It says that it is now safe. It says she is at the stage where she is the equivalent of a 5 year old. And she will continue to age in there if we don't bring her out."

"Do it." Jack said. "We'll radio ahead for a medical team to meet us on the other side."

Daniel pushed the correct buttons, and the glass that was covering the young child, and she opened her eyes. Sam approached her, "Hi, I'm Sam Carter, what's your name?"

"Janet…Janet Frasier."

TBC…

A/N: So what do you think, this is just an epilogue, this is in reaction to a rerun of Heroes pt. 1 & 2 that I saw, I'd hate to think that she would be gone totally.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Lost After All Chapter 2

_Just a overview of last time. A month after the death of Janet Frasier, they are on an abandoned planet where SG-1 finds a five year old who says her name is Janet Frasier._

"What's your name?" Sam asked again not believing what she was hearing. This little girl was the spitting image of the woman who they had lost a month ago.

"I'm Janet, where am I? Where's my mommy?"She looked like she was about to cry.

Daniel leaned down to the face of the child form of the woman who had fought to save the lives of almost every member of the SGC at one time or another, Daniel included. "Your safe Janet." He didn't know what else to say, how do you say to a five year old that she was on another planet, and he didn't know anything about her parents, but if they were alive, they'd be at least 30 years older then what this little girl remembers. "Sam, are you sure it was okay to do that, we don't know what the ramifications are."

"She looks fine to me. Why don't we take her back to the SGC, and then we can send a team of scientists and linguists to figure out what this place is."

"From what I can decipher, it's some kind of cloning lab. Five weeks ago, remember, Janet was overdue 6 hours, and she didn't remember anything before going through the gate."

"Sounds familiar." Sam felt a pull on her pants.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

After helping the little girl go pee in the woods, the team: Col. Jack O'Neill, Maj. Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and one little girl who said her name was Janet Frasier and was the spitting image of a woman that they were still morning for, made their was back to the gate. It was only an hour walk, but for a five year old, it was very long. After a lot of complaining, Teal'c let her ride on his shoulders, which she was thrilled about, as now she was taller than everyone else.

At last, they made it to the gate. "Carter, dial the gate." Jack ordered.

"Yes Sir." Carter pushed all the right signaled and with a huge whoosh, the gate activated. Sam expected little Janet to be scared, maybe cry, but not her.

"Cool! They don't have anything that cool on Star Trek. My big brother Jamie thinks that the best thing in the world, but this is way better!"

Jack smiled, "Wait till you walk through it kid." Teal'c let her down, and Janet ran to Sam, and walked through the gate behind Teal'c, beside Jack with Daniel behind them.

"Incoming Traveler!" Walter anounced, "SG-1's IDC sir."

"Open the Iris." General Hammond ordered, right before he left to run downstairs.

"SG-1, report."

Jack answered, "Sir, we found what looks like a cloning lab. It was deserted, but we think that it might be a good idea to send some scientists and linguists to go over it. But, remember how Janet went to the planet and was 6 hours overdue when she returned, but without remembering anything... Meet Janet Frasier."

"Hi."

TBC...

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed, it got me inspired to update. Hope you enjoyed, and when you review, please give me ideas of which way to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Lost After All

Chapter 3

General Hammond stared at the little red head in front of him, "What do you mean? How can that be Janet?"

Daniel stepped forward, "we found her on the planet, I think we should bring her to the infermery, I'll explain it to you in debreafing." The general nodded, it was obviously something that he didn't want Janet to hear.

"All right," He leaned down, she reminded him of his own granddaughters, "Hi Janet, my name's George. We're going to take you to the infermery, they're just going to make sure that everythings okay. All right?"

She nodded, and took the hand that Daniel had offered her.

Two hours later the new head of the infermory verified that it was a clone of Janet. The DNA was almost identacle except for a variable that indicated that it was from cloning, and they would have to keep an eye on her to make sure that she would be all right.

In Debreafing Daniel explained all, "We were on the same planet that Janet had visited and had been missing for a few days before she died, we found a science lab. It looks like someone had cloned Janet, and we found her in an excellerated growth tank, so we took her out, and I'm willing to adopt her. General, she's not a liability. I loved her, and I was never able to admit it, but now we have Janet back, not in the form when we lost her, but she's still here in a way."

Hammond chuckled, "Don't worry son. We all loved her, and we will work to make sure that she is taken care of. I want the three of you to take care of Janet until we can find a more permanent sollution."

Sam raised her hand, "Sir? As you know Cassie is living with me now, she won't be going off to College for a few years, so I could probably take Janet and Cassie would be more than willing to help out."

Daniel sat down, "Sam, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean that's her mom. She's still morning her second mother to die, and now you want to put a child form of her mother in front of her, in her daily life, a person who is her mother, but isn't?"

Sam sighed, "You're probably right, but Janet can't leave the base on a permanent basis until we know that everything is all right. We have to watch her carefully, to make sure that there arn't any serious side effects of the cloning."

Hammond nodded, "Well, we'll figure all this later, Sam, I would like you to take Janet to get anything she needs, and we'll set up the VIP suite for the two of you. We'll deal with the logistics of this later, lets just enjoy having our friend back. Dismissed."

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c left the breafing room and headed to the infermery. Sam looked at Daniel, "Do you mean it, you loved Janet?"

"Still do, but now I have the chance to be there for her, the way she always was for me. And besides, I can't resist that little face." They all nodded.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, I believe that we should all help Janet the way that she always did for us." Teal'c stated with absolute assuradness.

They walked into the infermery, hearing the cutest voice in the world, "Billy Kilowski said that girls couldn't be doctors, is that right?"

The new doctor stated, "Well, I'm a woman and a doctor, why do you want to become a doctor?"

"I don't know, my brother just told me that girls couldn't so I want to become a doctor."

"Well, I know you'll make a great doctor one day," Daniel said walking into the room.

"Daniel! Janet said running up to him, "Do you mean that, I could become a Doctor?"

"Yup, you can do anything you set your mind to. You could become a Doctor, or a Lawyer, or a writer, or a pilot. Anything, Red."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Cause you have the redest hair of anyone I've ever seen."

"Okay, wanna play hid and go seek? My brother plays it with me, but he always looses."

Daniel chuckled, "Maybe later, how about we go get some lunch."

"Can we have Mac and Cheese?"

TBC...

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Any tips, ideas, I welcome all but those fiery nasty reviews!


End file.
